Random Act's of Comedy Newsies Style!!
by ScreamQueen1
Summary: These are pretty much Funny things to read. It rated R because of the swearing and (I)mature content so beware r/r please even if you hate it!!


Things to do to get kicked out of Denny's..Newsies style  
  
Or just get strange looks!!  
  
Ok, so the boys had Tibby's, but we do we have? That's right girls we have Denny's. Denny's is that family restaurant that's open 24 hours a fucking day, and we absolutely adore the hell out of it. For some it's the place to kick back with some friends late at night, and for others it's a place to go just for the pure fact that there is a way to torture the ungrateful waitresses who look down on us. Now I know some of you are saying "What the fuck is this girl smoking?" and I'll be honest…I'm on nothing but life, Newsies and the main fact that I know how to talk and piss people off at the same time, so now your saying "OK well tell us how to raise hell and get kicked out of the damn place Newies style" so here it goes..Warning is prepared to laugh until your eyes bug out.  
  
#1. So you have noticed that one of the ceiling fan just doesn't look right..Go on, hop up on a table and give that fucker a spin like Bumlet's did in the movie, you know damn well that not only will your Newsies obsessed friends not only cheer you on but give it a go themselves. Leading to the Employees rushing over and tell you to get out!  
  
#2. You and your friends are causally chatting about your favorite scene from the movie, when one of you starts breaking out into a song. And what Newsies song is complete without dancing? So hop up and bust a groove on tables, chairs and whatever else there is to dance on, hell why not grab a random customer and get them to dance? Most likely you'll end up getting kicked out for disturbing the peace but hey, it was damn well worth the fun right?.  
  
#3. Whenever the waitress comes over, start chatting about sexual or naughty things you would do or did to your Newsie of choice. When she gives your discusted glances and walk away switch places around the table and piss her off whenever she comes back.  
  
#4. If the waitress gives you something you didn't order, look at her with a death glare and say "I should soak you right here and right now you scab" when she gets frightened and scurries away, continue chatting with your crew and eat whatever she brought over anyway.  
  
#4. Penis game nuff said! (Basically scream the word Penis really really loud)  
  
#5. (This ones for Gav!!) Declare the one day, Kid Blink (or whomever you choose) will stop hiding out in the closet, under the bed or in the attic and confess his undying love for you, when people start giving you strange glances, walk up to them and tell them about your troubles with Blinky-boy. Soon the manager will either tell you to knock it off or call the men in the white coats!!  
  
#6. Before you exit the restaurant, leave the waitress an dollar tip and on that tip write "Now don't spend this all in one place ya hear!!" she'll get pretty pissed off but it's really funny trust me I've done it.  
  
Lucky #7. Ok so you didn't bring your sling shot or your wooden sword, bummer but do not fear. Simply take a straw and a napkin and you have your own weapon against the dirty rotten scabbers.  
  
#8. Some of the Newsies smoke right? So tell the waitress you want non- smoking and as soon as you sit down, all of the smokers in your posse light up a Cigarette and carry on with a conversation. When the Manager comes over to tell you that it's a non-smoking section act really surprised and tell her that you requested smoking and the waitress sat you here.  
  
#9. Look at the waiter/waitress with longing eyes, like Sarah does at Jack. And when they ask you what you want to order reply by saying "So what makes a headline good" not only will they look at your strangely but you will also scar them for life!  
  
#10. You know how most of the Newsies carry sticks around? Well bring your very own in and have random sword fights with your friends, it's a sure thing you'll get kicked out!!  
  
Well that's it for now Next chapter will be "Rocky Horror Picture Show has fan interaction so why can't we?" in other words, it's a list of fan interaction for the movie Newsies so stay tuned 


End file.
